


and he's wearing sackcloth and ashes

by CYJB



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, im so bad at titles, trans!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYJB/pseuds/CYJB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin has managed to keep it a secret from everyone else for a long, long time. It's hard not to be amazed that the secret spills out into the open because of Ken's need to spend an extraordinary amount getting ready for schedules.</p>
<p>crossposted to AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he's wearing sackcloth and ashes

It’s no secret that Ken takes the longest to get ready in the morning. No one is entirely sure what it is he does that takes up so much time, not even Ken, but he is nothing if not consistent. And so, here he is fifteen minutes until he needs to be in the car for their first schedule of the day, banging on the door of the bathrooms begging to be let in for a shower.

“Hyung! Stop trying to break down the door.” Hongbin’s distressed voice responds.

Ken’s hammering doesn’t stop. “I need to shower, you can brush your teeth at the same time!” Before Hongbin even has the chance to respond, Ken turns the handle which easily gives way as he enters the small bathroom. He closes the door behind him quickly and removes his shirt ready to push past Hongbin for the shower when he stops. He takes in Hongbin’s flustered appearance. The younger male is shirtless, halfway through winding white ace bandages across his chest. He tries (and fails) to cover himself as if that would help the situation.

For once Ken is speechless.

His brain connects the dots in no more than a single second and  _oh_  and suddenly he’s slapping Hongbins hand away from his bindings. “What the hell are you doing?” Ken doesn’t recognise the anger in his voice and feels guilty when Hongbin flinches at his tone. Hongbins eyes suddenly glaze over with a mixture of fear and sadness and  _wow Ken you could have handled this better_. Kens eyes widen in a way he’s sure would be comical if Hongbin wasn’t so terrified that his gender identity has just been revealed involuntarily. “I don’t mean like- it’s just that-” Ken fumbles over his sentence, and suddenly the bathroom floor is extremely interesting. “You shouldn’t use those to bind it’s dangerous”

“You mean you’re okay with this?” The strain in Hongbins voice causes Ken to look up and he feels his heart break when their eyes meet. There’s hope and caution mixed in with relief and suspicion on Hongbins face.

“Of course I’m okay with it. You’re my best friend, no matter what.” Ken places what he hopes is a reassuring hand on the youngers shoulder and the poor boy breaks. The tears flow freely as Hongbin pulls Ken in for a hug whispering ‘thank you’ into his shoulder.

Ken is now fully conscious of the fact that he is shirtless, but eagerly returns the hug. they stay there for a moment before Hongbin pulls back to wipe his eyes. “Binnie, why are you crying?”

“I was scared you were ashamed of me or would call me a freak or something.” He lets out an awkward laugh. “I’m just relieved.”

“The only thing that makes you a freak is your Park Hyoshin obsession” Ken jokes in attempt to lighten the mood. He’s rewarded with a bright laugh as Hongbin visibly relaxes and Ken can’t stop his heart from swelling a little bit at the sight. “I’m with you 100% through this. You can count on me if you need anything okay?” Hongbin nods, a small smile still playing at his lips. “You really should get a proper binder though.” Ken frowns.

Hongbin sighs at that. “I know. I’m saving up for one. I can’t find any here so I have to pay for shipping abroad so it’s pretty expensive.” Ken promises himself to help his friend with this problem. Both men are reminded that the world has still been during their conversation in the small bathroom when Hakyeon calls out that they have five minutes until they leave. Jaehwan yells back that he hasn’t showered yet. “You better let him N-hyung or well lose half our fanbase because of the smell!” Hongbin adds, only to be hit on the neck by Ken before the older jumps into the shower and Hongbin finishes his binding.

Hongbin feels a huge weight off his shoulders after that morning. He’s glad he has someone to confide in that he can trust no matter what. He’s reminded of this fact a week later when Jaehwan excitedly rushes into the shared bedroom where Leo and Hongbin are watching videos on Leo’s phone. “Taekwoonnie, manager said he wants to talk to you in the main room.” Jaehwan edges into the room further as Leo wordlessly gets up from his position on the floor and leaves the other two alone. As soon as he’s gone Jaehwan closes the door behind him and locks it. Hongbin furrows his brow as he sits up staring curiously at the other. Jaehwan pulls a brown box from behind his back and breaks into a smile before chucking the package at Hongbin (who thankfully catches it).

“What is it?” Jaehwan just laughs and tells Hongbin to open it. He opens the box to find a proper binder nestled in brown packaging paper. It looks like a white vest but Hongbin runs his hands over it and feels the firm material over the chest. There aren’t words to describe how thankful he is to Jaehwan so he hopes the hug he gives gets the message across.

**Author's Note:**

> please note im cis so like if ive made any mistakes or smth please let me know!  
> also im thinking about making this into a series of drabbles maybe?? idk


End file.
